


For Forever

by inuyaship



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaship/pseuds/inuyaship
Summary: The proposal.





	For Forever

Inuyasha curls close to Leo, arms wrapping slow around his waist and pulling him close, close so he can hear the thrum of his heart. He smiles gently, brushing his fingers past his soft locks, to caress gently at his cheek. Leo glances up at him with milky chocolate eyes that are blending into a pretty gold in the flicker of sunlight that brushes through the trees, leaving him a pretty radiance. A radiance that strikes Inuyasha still. His smile... something Inuyasha wishes to see every day.. to be the cause of. 

Earlier, Inuyasha had practiced a dozen times, each time shaky and nervous, leaving him feeling hopeless. He wanted it to be perfect- for Leo to know exactly how much he meant to him, how much he wanted to spend his entire life with him...

A tender hand at his cheek brings him back and he glances down. "Yeah?" He questions, in a quiet voice.

Leo tilts his head, smiling wide. "What's the matter? You have something on your mind."

"I mean..." Inuyasha lowers his head, his cheeks blooming with scarlet. "I... just," He pulls Leo closer, allowing him to adjust himself in his lap. "...something I've had on my mind for a while."

Leo raises his eyebrows, inquisitive, "What is it?" He purses his lips, eyes searching through him. "If you don't mind my asking..."

Inuyasha takes a moment to... stare at Leo. And it is like glancing at a totally different person. Once young, rounded features now replaced with sharp, strong features. Squishy cheeks.. prominent cheekbones, sharp jaw and wide shoulders. One small pull close and he can feel Leo's muscles shift. Formerly, Leo was so much smaller and... more weak. But now... ever since they've been close, side by side, he's gone. They've both grown. So much.

"Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha's gaze grows more soft and he pulls Leo into an enveloping embrace. Tears are gathering in his eyes and he almost relinquishes his hold over the weak sob that catches in his throat, alongside a breath. "I just..."

"Yeah?" Leo sounds hesitant, yet continues to brush his fingers through his hair, his other hand rubbing slow, gentle circles across his back. "What's the matter, love?"

Inuyasha thinks over every single moment they've had together, combing through each and every first. Their first kiss as a couple, their first time holding hands as a couple, their first time having a date together... and he finally exhales, relaxing. For a moment, he takes in Leo. All of him. His scent, his warmth, his presence...

"Inuyasha?" Leo repeats, uncertain. "Did something happen?"

Inuyasha shuts his eyes for a fleeting moment, then inhales once more, wringing himself out of Leo's hold, hands at his shoulders. He can see the worry lining his beloved's face. "...I love you Leo."

"I love you, too," Leo weakly smiles. "But seriously... did something happen? Are you okay...?"

Inuyasha exhales, then gazes deep into his eyes, moving closer. "I love you, Leo," He repeats, slowly. "More than anything... you bring me so much happiness, that I seriously think that its impossible how happy someone could be. I'm just such a lucky bastard, you know? You... you're such a kind, warm, gentle soul. You know how to make people happy... you know how to make me happy. You're such an amazing and talented man."

Leo looks breathless, his lips parting. "...Inuyasha?" He looks very in shock. Then he lowers his head suddenly. "Am I dreaming?"

"...all I'm saying is... I want to be with you, for forever."

Leo raises his head, eyes wide. "What... what did you say?" He swallows, grasping at Inuyasha's hands, which are just as shaky as his own.

Inuyasha inhales, then exhales slowly. "I..." He brings Leo closer to him, interlocking their fingers together. Leo can hear his heart once more, which is now hammering. "...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every moment. For forever. I want... I want you to marry me."

Leo stills in his grasp. "Inuyasha..." His voice is muffled in his kimono. "...I..."

The next moments are the longest moment Inuyasha has ever waited in his life, but he gasps once Leo glances up with him with watering eyes, a weak smile on his lips. "Leo...?"

"Inuyasha!" Leo giggles, wiping frantically at his face, before wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Yes!"

Inuyasha laughs along with him, finally releasing an overjoyed sob. "Oh my Gods..."

"I love you, so, so much..." Leo breathes, kissing him slow, taking his face in his hands and bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you more," Inuyasha presses, kissing him once more. He rubs at Leo's cheek with a shaking thumb, smiling when Leo leans into it.

"I love you most."

"You win," Inuyasha replies, grinning, hugging him tight.

They both sway in the light of the sun, the leaves around them dancing in a flurry.

**Author's Note:**

> i legit cried when he proposed to me. im so happy skjdskhsksjd


End file.
